


You Can Hear It in the Silence

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 600 Follower Celebraton, Dean Fluff, F/M, Gen, Song fic, Stories by Swift, Tales from Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: You Are in Love - Taylor Swift.The story of how you finally realised just who you were in love with.





	You Can Hear It in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 600 + Follower Celebration on Tumblr that was way back when. @msimpala67 requested You Are in Love - Taylor Swift as her song choice, with Dean x Reader. This was originally posted on my Tumblr 14/07/2017.

It’s the day of your wedding, and you are staring at yourself in the mirror, nerves eating away at you. This day has been a long time coming, and yet, something wasn’t right. You should be happy, you are marrying the man you love. After 5 years of being together, you were finally making that big commitment. So why did you feel like something was wrong, that things weren’t perfect.

***** Exactly One Year Ago *****

The first person Y/N calls is her best friend for the last ten years, Dean. He may be half the way across the country at times, but he always picks up. He’s been there for every major event in her life, from losing her family, to finding out she was adopted, to meeting her real family, and even graduating from University. Every event, he’s always there in some way, even if it’s just being a phone call away. She doesn’t even look as she scrolls down her contacts and hits the dial button when his name is highlighted, nor does she look at the screen as she hits the loudspeaker icon. It’s only when his gravelly voice comes through her phone’s speaker that she looks at her phone.

_“Y/N what do I owe this pleasure of a phone call? It’s not Saturday, you are three days early with calling sweetheart.”_

_“Dee, he finally did it. And I said Yes!!!”_

It takes a good full minute for Dean to get what Y/N means, and there’s dead air, as he lets it sink in. Finally he speaks, keeping his voice as calm as possible, whilst trying to sound happy for her.

_“Oh wow Sweetheart. About flaming time, you’ve been with him for like what, 3 Apocalypses now. I thought maybe he was secretly gay.”_

_“Dee! You can’t say things like that! You know perfectly well that James is not gay. But yes, he finally proposed. It was soo romantic, he booked out a whole restaurant just for the two of us, and got a violinist to play our song as he got down on one knee.”_

As Y/N spoke, Dean was glad they weren’t on a video call. The faces he was making weren’t pretty to say the least, nor were they one of a supportive best friend. He knew he had plenty of chances over the years with Y/N, but he never had taken them, and now, it was too late. He listened to her gushing over how James; her boyfriend, no wait, Fiance;  had proposed and how it was oh so romantic and perfect. He listened as she talked of all the planning she had ahead of her in the future, and how lucky she is, until it got too much, and he faked Sam coming in the door, to end the call. Dean has never felt so angry at himself, and his phone ends up being chucked at the wall in a fit of anger. He stays in a mood for the rest of the week, and when Saturday rolls around, he turns his phone off, and holes himself up in his room with a bottle of Scotch. It takes Sam yelling at him about losing a good friend, and also finding a hunt, for Dean to finally lose his bad mood, and when the next Saturday comes around, he calls Y/N. A white lie is given for the previous Saturday, and then things go back to the way they were.

***** 6 Months until the Wedding *****

Y/N asks Dean to walk her down the Aisle, and Dean struggles to find a reason to say no. He doesn’t answer straight away, and she takes his silence as him being overwhelmed. Y/N gives him a few days, and then asks again, giving him her best Sam look, with puppy dog eyes that could rival his brother’s. He can’t stand to break her heart, so he says yes, she practically deafens him with her squeals of joy. He gets a suit custom fitted at her request the next time he goes into town. Comments are made about looking even more like a monkey, but when she sees the photos of him in it and lets out  few tears, he bites his tongue. Dean only wants for her to be happy, and the suit made her happy, so he will wear it and not grumble even once.

***** The Night Before the Wedding *****

Dean is waiting outside, waiting for Y/N to come out of her house, so they can drive to the wedding venue and get her settled in for the night. The Impala idles, a low rumble as her engine ticks over, the sounds of Zeppelin plays from the speakers as Dean resists honking the horn for a second time. After another minute goes by, he goes to open the driver side Impala door, to go knock on the front door, when Y/N comes practically flying out, her go bag in her hand, her dress bag in the other. There are  tears in her eyes as she slams the door behind her and hurries down the steps to the car. Dean doesn’t say a word, as Y/N throws open the passenger side door, throws her stuff in the back seat, and then promptly sinks down into her seat. After a brief second, she remember the door and pulls it closed with a loud huff at the same time. A few more seconds tick by and then Y/N breaks the awkward tension.

_“I have a wedding tomorrow Dee, we can’t sit here all night. Drive.”_

***** Wedding Day *****

It’s the day of your wedding, and you are staring at yourself in the mirror, nerves eating away at you. This day has been a long time coming, and yet, something wasn’t right. You should be be happy, you are marrying the man you love. After 5 years of being together, you were finally making that big commitment. So why did you feel like that something was wrong, that things weren’t perfect.

Last night’s argument with James comes into your mind, and you frown. Yet again James had tried to change your mind about having Dean walk you down the aisle and have his dad do it instead. James has never liked Dean and would constantly make comments about how close you two were, and last night had been no different. You couldn’t understand why he felt the need to say those things, especially on the eve of your wedding. Tears had been spilt and you had practically screamed at him that he was an asshole. Your voice had been laced with venom when you then calmly turned round and said that you would see his asshole self tomorrow when you walked down the aisle towards him at your wedding, before picking up your stuff and running out the door. James obviously loved you, as he turned up to the wedding bright and early and made sure everything was in order, so you didn’t have to. But his words, what he had said had stuck with you.

You and Dean had always had a close relationship, from the day he saved you from a shapeshifter ten years ago. He was your best friend, the one you confided in, the one who was the keeper of secrets, and had been there when you needed him most. But was it more than that? James had even said the song you had chosen for your first dance, more suited you and Dean than it did the two of you. You pulled the song up on your phone’s music app, and hit play listening to the words more intently this time.

> __**One look, dark room Meant just for you  
>  Time moved too fast You played it back  
> Buttons on a coat Light hearted joke  
> No proof not much But you saw enough  
> Small talk, he drives  
> Coffee at midnight, the light reflects  
> The chain on your neck  
> He says look up And your shoulders brush  
> No proof, one touch You felt enough**
> 
> __**You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
>  You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
> You can see it with the lights out, lights out,  
> You are in love, true love  
> You are in love**
> 
> __**Morning, his place Burnt toast, Sunday  
>  You keep his shirt He keeps his word  
> And for once you let go   
> Of your fears and your ghosts  
> One step, not much, but it said enough  
> You kiss on sidewalks You fight and you talk  
> One night he wakes, strange look on his face  
> Pauses, then says, you’re my best friend  
> And you knew what it was, he is in love**
> 
> __**You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
>  You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
> You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
> You are in love, true love**
> 
> __**So it goes  
>  You two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round  
> And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown  
> You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars  
> And why I’ve spent my whole life try to put it into words**
> 
> __**‘Cause you can hear it in the silence  
>  You can feel it on the way home  
> You can see it with the lights out  
> You are in love, true love  
> You’re in love**
> 
> __**You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
>  You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
> You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
> You are in love, true love  
> You’re in love**
> 
> __**You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
>  You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
> You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
> You are in love, true love  
> You’re in love**

By the time the song ends, you are crying. All these years, and you hadn’t seen it. How could you have been oblivious, to not of seen the signs. Wiping away a tear, you make a decision. Making the call comes easy, and when it’s over you take off your engagement ring, and leave it on the table as you walk out the door. You find who you are looking for standing out by his car, talking to his brother. It’s Sam who spots you first, and by the way Sam smirks as you walk towards them, you know he knows exactly what’s about to happen. As you come to a stop only a foot away from the pair, Sam points to you, and Dean finally turns, gasping when he sees you. Out of the corner of your eye you see Sam bring out his phone and step back to film what is about to happen.

***** 10 years later…. *****

It’s been ten years since you walked out of your own wedding, made Dean Winchester cry and laugh in the space of a minute, and started a whole new life with your best friend. You are 6 months pregnant with your second child, Deanna Winchester your first born is running around chasing Uncle Sammy trying to stick a pair of Moose antlers on his head, and your husband is painting the nursery. You are going through old videos on an old Phone of Sam’s, when you find the one he took of you in your wedding dress, that day all those years ago. As you relive that moment you can’t but hum the song that played out as you walked down the aisle for the first, and only time, to become Mrs. Y/N Winchester.

_**You are in love, true love  
You’re in love** _


End file.
